


逐焰（番外二）

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	逐焰（番外二）

从逐焰独立出来后的一年，林彦俊行程很满。虽然伙食不错，但精神和身体上的双重压力还是让他肉眼可见的日渐消瘦。Justin的陪伴是温柔和忍让，他从不强迫自己，起先两个人躺在一张床上还能牵手深吻，但是脱掉衣服就不行了，林彦俊对于性事的底线是范丞丞，他不能睁开眼看到别人压在自己身上。

本以为这种情况会随着时间流逝慢慢变好，但是他哭着跟Justin道歉的时候才发现，他还是好爱范丞丞，理性和感性都过分偏向他那边，刻骨铭心。

再后来，Justin搬到隔壁屋去睡了。某个晚上他们交心谈了一次，喝了好几瓶酒，林彦俊怀着愧疚和醉意伸手去解Justin的裤子，被Justin制止后拉过来接了最后一个吻。

Justin突然明白自己对林彦俊这种毫无底线的忍让也是卑微又无法言说的爱情。

正如林彦俊对范丞丞的爱情。

 

新年伊始，工作室接到了一个很不错的品牌活动，本来林彦俊对口红推广是十分介意的，但是既然木已成舟也只能敬业配合。他永远忘不了分手那天拍唇膏广告的场景：把范丞丞的白西装用鲜艳的红色印记毁掉，而那些划痕也在自己的心上留下了无法愈合的伤口。

他至今都觉得涂口红这件事好像很痛。

 

工作室独立出来之后遇到了一些小的法律问题，这次接大品牌的推广也是一样，除了林彦俊本人在场之外，后续的代言事宜品牌方还是希望直接和逐焰这边谈，于是一通电话直接打给了范丞丞。

范丞丞最近也很忙，但是听说要和林彦俊一起去西安出差签约，还是立刻叫助手重新规划行程。

半年多没见了。

范丞丞站在办公室窗边看着对面楼下已经换了主人的甜品铺，冒着小雪亲自去买了一杯奶茶，然后坐在林彦俊喜欢的位置上喝完。

进门前他抖了抖肩膀上掉落的雪花。

想起那人的时候，雪花都好像糖霜。

 

林彦俊结束国外行程从首尔直飞西安，范丞丞则和品牌方的中国区总裁提前一天过去安排。

这些安排当中除了吃饭和拍摄，还有一项重要事宜，就是陪这位法国友人去看兵马俑。

范丞丞很少发朋友圈，更别说照片了。所以当林彦俊在朋友圈刷到范丞丞和兵马俑一本正经的合影时，差点以为眼花。范丞丞表情严肃双手下垂两腿分开，活脱脱一个60后标准拍照姿势；旁边儿的品牌方总裁面若桃花嘴角上扬，掩饰不住由衷的赞美之情。

“兵马俑居然自己跑出来了。”

林彦俊看到Justin在照片下的留言，偷偷点了赞，并回复贴切二字。谁想到没过几分钟，范丞丞发了张照片过来。

是他刚进公司在练习室打哈欠时不修边幅的样子。

两个人的对话框很久没有新消息了，范丞丞这明显是用黑图报复自己的嘲笑跟帖。

逐焰总裁幼稚至极。

林彦俊悄悄把图存了下来，他有点怀念这个充满回忆的地方，闭上眼好像都能听到运动鞋和木地板摩擦的声音。

还有范丞丞走进他世界里的脚步。

黑色皮鞋沉重又坚定。

 

入住酒店后林彦俊没有像往常一样倒头就睡，而是趁着天黑和助理溜出来跑到回民街去吃小吃。

他嘴馋，但是又害怕明天水肿，所以买了东西只尝一点儿就都塞给助理了，遇到合胃口的就再抢回来多吃一口。

当明星好难啊。

范丞丞和品牌方总裁吃过晚饭后也回屋处理其他工作了，他和林彦俊中间隔着助理的房间，回去路上顺势敲了敲助理的房门，发现无人应答，心里猜到了七八分。

“别太晚。”

他又专门给林彦俊的助理发消息提点。

等到洗了澡出来，范丞丞正准备入睡，林彦俊的助理突然敲门送了一份羊肉泡馍来，没放香菜还冒着热气。

范丞丞接过餐盒的手也仿佛被烫了一下。

 

第二天下午活动开始前有个采访，范丞丞很久没跟林彦俊的行程了，这次也给当地媒体准备了见面礼希望配合品牌方的宣传，以便日后双方更紧密的合作。

“再拿两个夹子过来。”

范丞丞走进采访室的时候碰巧听到化妆师给助理交待工作，他下意识看向林彦俊，发现他背后已经夹了一个夹子，不是西装太大，而是他过分消瘦。

林彦俊一边和记者进行采访前的熟悉工作，一边配合摄影师调整镜头。

范丞丞站在主机位旁边，痴痴盯着显示器里林彦俊的酒窝。

主光有点硬，从正面照过去，把林彦俊的身影投射在背后的光洁墙面上，显得更孤单；侧光突出了那人挺直的鼻梁和浓密的睫毛阴影。

范丞丞双手后背，掌心慢慢渗出细汗。

他下意识后退了两步。

 

“好的，谢谢林先生，今天的采访很愉快。”

主持人和林彦俊一同起身，帮他拿掉身上的麦克风时不小心蹭到林彦俊的银色项链，吊坠勾住了里面的白色针织衫，主持人下意识就去帮他解开，拎起衣领的时候刚好能看见林彦俊的锁骨。

“我来弄吧。”

范丞丞从工作人员的阴影里走过去，礼貌和主持人点头示意，修长的手指攀住林彦俊的项链挂坠，两个人离得好近，有那么一瞬间下半身也贴在了一起。

林彦俊觉得自己重心不稳了。

“再拿一件内搭过来，顺便换掉项链。这分明是利器，伤到他怎么办。”

范丞丞扭头看向造型师，语气温柔但目光冷漠严峻。

 

下午的推广活动范丞丞也跟去了，他站在后台，悄悄把林彦俊的庆祝香槟换成了白水。

林彦俊站在台上与众人碰杯，抬头抿了口酒，然后迅速瞥了眼范丞丞。

范丞丞的目光又锁定在他白皙右手的口红试色上。

 

晚上吃过饭，范丞丞和林彦俊一起来到酒店会议室和品牌方总裁聊合约。

活动很成功，金主自然心情很好，在会议室就开了瓶威士忌，林彦俊也笑着配合吞下一整杯。

范丞丞挑了挑眉。

然后他又把范丞丞面前的酒抢回来喝掉半杯。

“范总喝不了酒，我替他，真的很感谢贵品牌的选择和信任，相信我们未来的合作会更愉快。”

范丞丞看着林彦俊在社交场合的成熟样子，暗暗感叹他真的长大了。

回房路上林彦俊脸有点红，刚才酒喝的略猛，他走在前面，身体有点摇晃。

范丞丞快步向前扶住他的肩膀。

“范…谢谢范总…”

“早点休息。还有，我不需要你替我挡酒。”

“这对逐焰来讲是大事，你做生意不就是为了挣钱吗，朱正廷来了之后也没这个级别的资源吧。”

林彦俊说着话，摸出兜里的房卡，狠狠贴上门锁。

滴——他拉开门准备进去。

“对不起。”

范丞丞把林彦俊拉回来抱住，房卡掉在了地上。

这是范丞丞第一次和林彦俊道歉。

林彦俊下巴抵在范丞丞的肩膀上，被这句低沉念白和这个突然拥抱弄得手足无措。

“对不起。”

范丞丞又说了一遍。

“那你要把小动物捡回去吗？”

林彦俊借着酒精的力量，小心翼翼将手臂环上范丞丞的腰。

 

两个人都禁欲了大半年。

范丞丞的粗暴接吻让林彦俊的身体迅速进入了之前的状态，他讨好地用已经微微肿起的分身去蹭范丞丞的大腿根，纤细的腰身被范丞丞一只手臂圈住，在怀里不安分的扭来扭去。

他们的唇瓣紧紧贴着，范丞丞褪去林彦俊的裤子甩在地板上，双手伸进他宽松的上衣里，怜惜又忍不住大力摩挲他的皮肤，触感分明的坚硬肋骨和范丞丞的戒指打架，林彦俊皱着眉头喊痛。

“对不起。”

范丞丞把戒指摘下来套上林彦俊的左手食指，顺势十指交错把他的手按在床头，然后又投入了更绵长的深吻。

林彦俊的双腿已经被范丞丞的膝盖顶开，只着内裤的分身紧紧贴着范丞丞，手被他控制着动不了，随着反应越来越来大，顶端不断渗出粘液，甚至透过内裤将范丞丞的西装裤染深。

“呜……”

“Justin的前戏一定更温柔吧。”

范丞丞终于放开林彦俊的双手，脱掉他的内裤握着分身，解下自己的黑色领带将马眼的分泌物擦干净。

“我不喜欢。”

林彦俊抓住领带的另一边，把范丞丞朝自己这边跩。

“Justin的温柔我不喜欢也不接受。”

范丞丞握着他粉嫩又温热的肿胀分身，低下头轻吻了一下。

“那小子看起来无所谓，其实做事很细致。”

范丞丞对于这个场景熟悉又渴望，之前他想怎么来就怎么来，林彦俊是他的，他的每一寸肌肤每一个喘息都是他的。但是今天他害怕了，压制了太久的胡思乱想全都被林彦俊泛着桃花的粉红眼角勾出来了。弟弟的模样、弟弟的笑容和身下的他融合在同一幅画面里，他不知道该怎么办了，自己的技巧和偏好都变成了横冲直撞的不确定，林彦俊的眼泪也没法带来快感而是唤醒了他夜夜梦魇的悔意。

“范丞丞。”

林彦俊翻起来压坐在他身上。

“你认真告诉我，我被你捡回来了吗？”

范丞丞见林彦俊抿出期待的酒窝，好像看到了他最初时候的稚嫩胆怯和心甘情愿的臣服。

“你愿意回来吗？”

他没有回答是或者不是，而是反问林彦俊。

“你去买冰淇淋给我，我就告诉你。”

范丞丞微微起身勾住林彦俊的脖子让他趴在自己身上，耳朵刚好贴着心脏。

“范丞丞求林彦俊回来。”

 

然后第一次的干柴烈火被香草冰淇淋打断。

 

范丞丞抱起怀里一脸满足的林彦俊走进浴室。

站稳后林彦俊轻抚着范丞丞的脖颈，鼻尖蹭着他略微倾斜的肩线，粗重的喘息和毛茸茸的刘海扫在范丞丞发烫的皮肤上，干扰他的理智。范丞丞的手掌已经慢慢滑向林彦俊的腰间，轻按着若隐若现的腰窝，让两个人的肿胀分身从触碰到贴合。

林彦俊并没有停止撒娇，他咬了一口范丞丞大臂内侧的嫩肉，弄得他一激灵缩回了手。

“牙尖嘴利的小家伙。”

范丞丞在他屁股上轻轻捏了一下，忍不住还是把手滑向了股缝。

“喜欢吗？”

“嗯？”

“这样。”

范丞丞一手帮他套弄着前面，另一只手伸进后面的甬道扩张，轻而易举找准他的敏感部位。

“你…呜…我被你弄得好难满足…有时候真觉得自己是个恬不知耻的小狗。”

范丞丞又想道歉来着，但是他把对不起咽了回去，用自己的分身代替手指，将他的小动物彻底填满，然后在接踵而至的撞击中听着他细碎又磨人的呜咽。

“想…想射了…”

林彦俊抓住范丞丞的手揉着胸前的粉红乳尖。

“累吗？”

“范总，这是你第一次话这么多哎。”

林彦俊颤抖着射在了浴室墙上，液体顺着光滑瓷砖慢慢下落。

“那我再说最后一句，然后我们继续。”

“…嗯？”

林彦俊懒洋洋靠在范丞丞身上。

“我爱你。”

“……”

“哦，少说了一句。”

范丞丞趁机把怀里的人抱得更紧。

“林彦俊我爱你。”

“……”

“呼。”

终于说出口了。

 

不过回到床上之后林彦俊还是被打着屁股又干射了一次。

“你…打算怎么跟Justin说啊…”

范丞丞还不知道他已经跟Justin摊牌的事。

“我都没收他租金他还想怎样。”

“…？？你是人吗范丞丞？租金？我…”

林彦俊扭着腰肢让他出去，奈何手被领带绑着不好用力。”

“死变态奸商！”

“嘿嘿，我开玩笑的，我就跟他说哥哥也有脑子不清醒的时候，林彦俊是我的爱人，我不仅要挣好多钱，还要给他一辈子的爱。”

“恶心。”

“我要把之前没讲出口的甜言蜜语都补上。”

“也不用一次补完吧？”

“那你跟爸爸求饶。”

“……”

“你好紧。”

“……怎么又改说骚话了！”

“真的好会夹，而且好多水，你好美，我之前没说过吗？”

“……”

“我要是再赶你走我就是畜生，请你务必打醒我。”

“……闭嘴吧，爹。求求了。”

 

 

❤


End file.
